Ran Over by an Angel
by SillyKwado
Summary: Lukas wasn't an idiot. He doesn't do stupid things. Yet when he accidentally ran over some other idiot on a bicycle he can't help but feel like he's the idiot for once. But in between all of these stupid pickup lines who can tell for sure? DenNor! AU! T for language!


Lukas was thinking. That was his first mistake.

Ironically enough, he would usually think of other people in such a negative thought. People were imperfect, always making mistakes like thinking at the wrong times. Humans were a mess. They think of things that they are going to do and never, ever do them. They create elaborate scenarios in their minds – hundreds, no thousands – only for one to ever come true. They imagine other fantastical worlds and things that could never be possible to do in their lifetimes.

Now, don't get Lukas wrong. He liked fantasy and imagining scenarios too, like any other human being. In fact, he absolutely adored fairytales. But sometimes, even with all their imagination, humans could be so narrow-minded. And stupid. So very stupid.

But this wasn't about other humans. No, this was about Lukas and his first mistake.

Well, he probably made other mistakes too that day. Like, he should've had water or milk instead of coffee this morning for breakfast, since they're healthier. He probably should have filled his car up with gas this morning, especially since he won't have any time later on with all the events that will occur. But how was he supposed to know yet what was going to happen? No, this was Lukas' first _big_ mistake of the day.

He was thinking.

Of nothing really. Stupid things.

The coffee he had for breakfast. What task he should start with at work today: walking the dogs or feeding the fish? Maybe he should have filled the car up at that gas station he just passed…

And because of that, Lukas missed an important cue ahead: some idiot riding a bright red bike on a nearby sidewalk and a large group of people standing in the middle of it.

Luckily Lukas was driving slowly through the neighborhood, because he hit that bicyclist and that guy went down.

"Oh my god!" Lukas cried, snapping out of his thoughts, and slammed on the brakes. He quickly put the car in park and scrambled out. He ran to the front of the car and found the guy at he just hit lying face up on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Lukas cried again, running over to him. He crouched down and said, "H-hello? Please tell me you're not dead. Oh please be alive."

The guy just groaned and groggily blinked unevenly, but Lukas didn't give out a sigh of relief yet. He still didn't know if the guy was really okay yet. Maybe he should call his younger brother… he was a veterinarian, he might be able to give him some advice. What? Humans are close enough to animals, right?

The guy slowly opened his eyes and Lukas bit his lower lip in guilt as the man looked up unfocusedly at him.

"Am… am I dead…?" the man slurred.

Lukas didn't know how to answer. How the fuck was he supposed to know? He wasn't a goddamned doctor! What if he was really dead? He didn't want to give the man a false sense of hope!

"Are you an angel…?" the man continued on with a heavy slur.

"Excuse me?" Lukas said, furrowing his eyebrows. "No, I'm not. And let me just say, I am so sorry this happened…"

"Are you sure you're not an angel…?" the guy asked again, squirting his eyes at Lukas. Lukas paled. Oh god, the guy was delusional! He should call his brother or the cops- oh wait, not the cops. The hospital! Yes!

The guy kept talking. "Well, you could have fooled me. You're as beautiful as one."

Lukas stopped his panicking and froze. He looked down at the man, who was now grinning, with a raised eyebrow.

"No good?" The man continued on with a wink. "Well how about, for a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me."

Lukas kept staring unblinkingly at the man. Was this guy fucking serious? Lukas just hit the guy with his car and he was making jokes while on his back. Hell, the man could be permanently injured!

"Excuse me?" Lukas deadpanned, sitting back a bit. The man sat up with a grunt and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, no good?" he stupidly asked and winced when his fingers brushed over a bump on his head. Immediately Lukas began to panic.

"Oh my god! I am so, so sorry about that! I had no idea, I mean, I was being stupid and oh god… D-do you need my number? Phone? License and registration?"

The guy just chuckled and stretched his neck. "Don't worry about it man. I think I'm good. I have a pretty hard head, y'know." He gave a small laugh and then smiled at Lukas. "Seriously though, I think I'm good."

Lukas bit his lip. He still felt really guilty. _Obviously_. He just knocked the guy completely off of his bike!

The man began to get up to his feet and immediately Lukas jumped to his feet and helped him up.

"Thanks!" The man said with another grin and began to walk to his bike to pick it up off of the ground.

Lukas followed him. "Maybe you should take my number in case you want to bill me…" he nodded to the bike he just picked up. "…or, god forbid, sue me."

The man chucked again. Seriously, this man was too fucking happy for just getting run over by a Sudan.

"Seriously, I'm good," the man said putting up his hands. "If anything, I'm awake now and I learned to look both ways when crossing the street. So thanks!" At Lukas' unsure frown, he added, "Really, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Just a bump."

Lukas frowned. He still didn't believe him.

* * *

><p>"And then he gets up as if nothing happened!" Lukas said exasperatedly to his coworker, Matthew. There weren't any customers in the small pet store that they worked in, so Lukas was just petting an absolutely adorable rabbit while Matthew stocked the canned dog food.<p>

"Can you believe it?" Lukas continued on, more to himself because he still couldn't believe what happened earlier that day himself. "I fucking ran over the guy and he laughs as if it was nothing! I ran over him! I'm a criminal! Oh my god, am I going to go to jail?" Lukas paused in his petting as he paled at the realization. The rabbit nudged his palm to continue, which he obliged (of course he did… rabbits were fucking adorable and he couldn't say no to one).

"I don't think you're going to go to jail," Matthew said calmly, opening another box of cans. "He sounds like he's a nice guy who just got bumped by a car and fell down."

Lukas snorted. "Great, I just hit a model citizen… Oh, and I don't think 'bumped' is the right word I'd use."

Matthew gave a small smile to Lukas. "Well, it sounds to me if he had a serious problem then he'd tell you, but he didn't. So, I don't see a problem. I think you're just over-reacting, Lukas."

Lukas frowned and mumbled, "I don't over-react."

"Yeah you do," Matthew laughed as he took the overstock to the back. "I think you should just forget about it. It's a big city, what's the chances that you're going to see him again?" He said right before disappearing into the back.

Lukas just sighed to himself and thought about what Matthew said. Maybe he was just over-reacting. Obviously the guy didn't seem too shaken up about it. (Unless you count the pickup lines as some sort of PTSD thing…) And Matthew was right, if the guy did want something he would've gotten it.

Maybe it was all just in the past for now. At least Lukas learned his lesson now about thinking of stupid things while driving. Like, seriously, how could he have done this? He _never_ did dumbass things like run someone over.

Lukas shook his head and tried to get rid of his thoughts. Okay, no more thinking about that. That's in the past, just like Matthew said.

He got up and went over to the rabbit section to put the (adorable) rabbit he had been petting back into its pen. Lukas smiled to himself as the rabbit happily hopped around. This section was his favorite, but he liked the dogs and cats too. In fact, he liked most of the animals in the pet shop, even fish because they were cute in their own way he supposed.

"Hi! Welcome to Pet Heaven! Can I help you find anything today?" Lukas heard Matthew's voice say to the customer who just came in. Matthew was a good man, if not a bit overlooked sometimes. He was always offering to help people and give advice. He had probably never run somebody over either. Lukas cringed. Oh, right. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of that right now.

"Hey! I was right! You _are_ an angel!"

Lukas froze and then slowly turned around to face the voice as if he was in a horror movie. There, standing next to a poor confused Matthew, was the very same guy he killed earlier that day.

No, wait. He just hit him with his car, not killed him. Simple mistake. (Sarcasm)

Lukas stood there gaping in horror at the smiling, freakishly tall, doofus.

"Get it?" he finally said, if not a little awkwardly because Lukas was staring at him as if he was a piece of shit he just stepped in. "Because it's Pet Heaven?" He snickered.

Oh god. Absolutely brilliant, wasn't he? Lukas rolled his eyes as he snapped out of it.

"Yes, I did," Lukas deadpanned. Maybe the guy wasn't quite so damaged as Lukas originally thought.

They stared at each other for a few long awkward moments. Matthew took that time to make his escape, the lucky bastard. Finally Lukas just had to say something. After all, he did just hit the guy. Fuck his life…

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Lukas started unsurely. "My number or something? Anything to make up for… well, for what I did?"

"No, honestly, I'm good," the guy said with a laugh. "But hey, if you're offerin', I'll be glad to have that number for other reasons…" he added with a wink.

Lukas blushed and stuttered out a, "N-no way!"

"Well, then, would you grab my arm so I can tell all my friends that I've been touched by an angel?"

Lukas gave the man a half-hearted glare and he just laughed. "Is that a no?"

Was this guy serious? What's with all the damn angel jokes? If the guy didn't have a concussion earlier, he was going to get one now when Lukas smacks him on the head. Now, now Lukas. Let's not hit the guy you ran over five hours earlier.

Lukas continued glaring.

"Damn thought that would work," the guy shook his head with a smile. "Alright, then. So, maybe you can just show me some of these guys instead?" He nodded to the pets in the cages and pens near Lukas.

Aaaand, cue the worst part of the job. As much as Lukas loved the cute little critters, he actually loved their adorable faces too much. In fact, he absolutely loathed selling the animals to families and excited little children. But it was his job, and he had no real say on the matter. If he could, he would keep them all to coddle and play with forever, but he can't of course.

"I was thinking about getting a dog…" the guy added thoughtfully.

Lukas tilted his head as he studied the man before him. Although he hated selling the animals, he was amazing at knowing what animal would be perfect for each family. And this guy wasn't wrong. He would be great with a dog, really good actually. Their excitable energies would be perfect for each other.

"Alright then," Lukas said finally, surprising even himself. He led the man over to the puppies. What was he doing? Why was he so willingly leading him to them?

"Mathias," the man said finally, as he played with each of the puppies. He looked over at Lukas with a beautiful smile. "My name's Mathias."

Ah," Lukas said. "I'm Lukas."

"I know," Mathias said with a wink. At Lukas' shocked expression, he laughed and said, "It's on your nametag."

Lukas glanced down at his nametag (like an idiot) and blushed. "I knew that!"

Mathias laughed. "You're cute when you blush!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"No!"

"Have you ever looked in the mirror when you do?"

"Of course not, that's just stupid."

"You'd probably make the mirror blush just from how cute you are~"

Lukas groaned into his hands. "Please stop."

"Nope~!"

"Why do you keep doing this?" Lukas couldn't help himself from asking. It didn't make any sense after all. Why should the guy Lukas almost killed be flirting with him? It was insane and didn't make a bit of sense.

"What do you mean?" Mathias asked with a small smile and tilted his head. Yep, Lukas was right. A dog was perfect for him.

"I mean… _this,_" Lukas said gesturing to Mathias. "The- the flirting and pickup lines. Do you get enjoyment out of making fun of me?"

Mathias gave a crooked smile. "No, I meant everything I've said today."

"Why?" Lukas asked exasperatedly. He knew he wasn't the most enjoyable person on the planet. Far from it actually. So, why would anybody ever willingly want to be with him?

Mathias hummed in thought. "Well… let's just say I fell for you."

Lukas stared hard at him for a long moment.

"Too soon?" Mathias asked innocently.

"Yes."

Mathias laughed. "But it was true!"

Lukas rolled his eyes.

"So, how about a date? I can pick us up, if that makes you feel any better. Just in case," Mathias teased with a wink.

Lukas rolled his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "It won't be some old, mangled bike, will it?"

"Hey! My bike is perfectly fine! It was a little disoriented at first, but she still rides like a beauty!"

Lukas rolled his eyes and gave a huff of a laugh.

"So how about that date? I'll pick ya up in my car, don't worry."

Lukas sighed and gave in. "Fine," he said with a blush. After all, he still owed the guy, right? (Sure, keep telling yourself that, Lukas.)

Mathias grinned. "Oh and Lukas?"

"Hm?"

"If you were a booger I'd pick you first."

"Oh my god, shut up."

* * *

><p>AN

I wrote this all today in the last 2-3 hours... yes, Ana, this was all on you.

Based on these prompts by my friend: "a dennor where nor almost runs over dan with his car" and "nor working at a pet shop & almost never wants to sell the pets... Especially the extra cutes ones, but then random customer dan comes in & they talk & dan says they can raise a few together"

Well, I didn't quite do the second like she asked, but in my defense it did kind of get buried in all of my text messages...

Oh, and I love pickup lines! Can you tell? XD

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

Tell me what you think! :D (Goodnight!)


End file.
